¡Dispara de nuevo, aún no muero!
by Marrie Jei
Summary: Uno, un asesino serial que se sentía mal pagado. Otro, un suicida con diecinueve intentos de matarse fallidos. Levi no supo que hacer, en mucho tiempo. Nunca se había topado con alguien que se viera tan desesperado por que le disparara. "¿Que uno no puede suicidarse en paz? ¡Ahora dispara, mierda!" Y mucho menos a alguien tan tremendamente desnudo. Riren. AU. Comedia.
1. Chapter 1

_**Tan tan taaaan Aquí yo con otro fanfiction xD**_

_**Ne, aclaro que la idea original no es mía, lo tomé de una de las historias de una autora llamada **__**slayer_kur**_** .**_** Sólo tomé la idea principal, que es lo de el suicida y el asesino xD Lo demás es a mi a mi imaginación, ne?**_

_**Bien, los personajes no me pertenecen, la idea original tampoco y es un intento de comedia a mi estilo.**_

_**¡Espero y lo disfruten!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPITULO I<strong>_

_**Arruinó mi jodida muerte.**_

_**...**_

Levi se echó de trasero sobre el sofá, procurando haberlo limpiado antes con el paño. Era su sofá, pero no quitaba el hecho de que algún ser anti higiénico hubiera puesto su culo ahí también. Estiró el brazo a la mesa central y tomó una carpeta entre sus manos. La observó tratando de deducir con la vista si era lo suficientemente gorda para llevar las armas necesariamente bien cargadas. Era gorda, y eso era extraño.

Sacó los papeles de ahí dentro y memorizó la dirección y nombre proporcionados. No debía tener más de veinte años, era lo suficientemente joven como para pegar un grito en el cielo al leer su expediente completo. Pero a él no debía importarle. El sólo iría, le daría una linda muerte rápida y de asesino anónimo y no tendría porqué lamentarlo después. Tomó las fotografías y un sorbo de café. Ahí al primer vistazo era una pareja de novios. Aquel amor joven y estúpido. El chico atraía a la pequeña mujer rodeándola por los hombros con un brazo, en lo que hablaban distraídamente de algo.

Era el mismo momento, en seis ángulos diferentes. Las fotos habían sido tomadas por personas que habían seguido a la pareja. La mafiosa debía estar realmente encabronada con un pequeño acto como este, como para mandar a matar al muchacho. Pero ese no era lo peor del caso, ellos estaban en una zona de hoteles, y después de ello se adentraron a uno.

"_Eso tiene más sentido"_

Murmuró quedo.

"¿Divirtiéndote en el trabajo?"

"Nimiedades". No miró a la mujer apoyada en el marco de la puerta abierta, sólo aventó los papeles de nueva cuenta a la mesa."¿No deberías estar haciendo tu encargo?"

"Terminé rápido." Dijo ella aventándose en el sillón. A eso se refería cuando culos ajenos invadían la comodidad de su sofá. El único maldito sofá que tenía y que continuamente estaba limpiando por Hanji Zoe. Era uno que había adquirido en una modesta venta de garage de una anciana, no dejó pasar la oportunidad y soltó el dinero."¿Sabes lo divertido que es cuando entran en pánico y prefieren hundirse un cuchillo en la garganta en vez de que tú les metas una bala en la cabeza? ¡Me ahorran mi tiempo! Y mis balas, jaja..."

A Levi le causó gracia. Pero ni una sonrisa salió formada en sus labios. Hanji se hubiera conformado con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos, pero Levi permaneció ridículamente estoico. Bebió de la taza y se acomodó en el respaldo del sofá.

"Sonreír no te hará más estúpido o loco, Levi. No si lo adherimos a tu adicción por la cafeína."

El de pelo negro entrecerró los ojos y sorbió algo más del líquido café. Se puso a pensar como es que Hanji no se cansaba de decírselo, y como era que a pesar de ignorarla con alevosía cada que le hablaba o visitaba, ella seguía ahí de castrosa inmune a los insultos de Levi.

"Lo estoy haciendo ahora". Murmuró contra la taza de café.

"¿Eh? ¿El que?"

"Malo para ti. Acabas de perdértelo."

"¿Que? ¡Anda, hazlo de nuevo!" Se quedaron mirando por un rato más.

"Lo hago", quitó la taza de su boca y volteó la vista al lado contrario de Hanji.

"¡Me lo he perdido de nuevo! Esta vez trataré de no parpadear."

Levi suspiró y se paró.

"Ya deja esa estupidez y sal de aquí antes de que me vaya."

"¿Ah? ¡Podría quedarme a cuidar tu casa! Así no entrarán a robarte y esas cosas." Ella le guiñó el ojos y Levi creyó sentir náuseas.

"Eso es precisamente lo que quiero evitar."

"¿Que te roben?"

"No, que tu te quedes a 'cuidar' mi casa. No quiero que hagas otras de tus orgías mientras se drogan." Se agachó a la altura de la mesa y tomó un estuche negro, asemejante a un estuche para saxofón. Escuchó los gritoneos de Hanji cuando ya hubo salido por la puerta. Bajó por el ascensor y salió a la calle.

Tal vez el tener un auto no estaría de más. Pero dada su profesión, no podía adquirir uno. No podía ir y decir 'Ey, soy Levi, y no te preocupes que no soy aquel asesino a sueldo del que todo mundo habla', ¿cuántos Levis había en Italia, y él siendo francés? No tenía una buena visión de ello y por el hecho de ya estar involucrado en más de cincuenta asesinatos a sangre fría, le traería unos generosos y bien merecidos años en prisión, ¿y por qué no? Una pena de muerte equipada con todo y silla eléctrica. También cabía la posibilidad de que tuviera que dejar el pais y cambiarse el nombre.

Aunque no es como si su trabajo le disgustara.

Pero lo que más lamentaba ahora, era haber dejado a su nada estimada conocida en su pocilga, haciendo alguna de esas fiestas en las que se ponían hasta la madre y todo amanecía hecho un fiasco. Si eso sucedía, esa loca tendría unas citas con los utensilios de limpieza durante los próximos tres años.

Llegó al edificio departamental y miró hacia arriba. Tanteó su bolsillo trasero en busca de un pedazo de hoja, cuando lo encontró observó el nombre de la dirección ahí escrito y el nombre del edificio. Suspiró y se adentró. En el ascensor, saludó a una feliz pareja de casados e inerte comentó lo loco que estaba el clima. Podía no sonreír pero eso no implicaba no ser cortés, incluso tenía un manual que Hanji le había regalado su cumpleaños pasado, para aprender a tratar bien a la gente. Sólo en casos como estos, claro. La pareja se despidió un piso antes y entonces el salió un piso más arriba. Tomó el estuche y lo abrió, ahí estaba su tan bien cuidada y querida remington de largo alcance y su mg95.

Estaba cargada y cerró el estuche. Su espalda se rebusco con la pared, mirando a los costados. Si alguien lo viera, le diría que estaba ensayando para su próximo examen para la academia de policías. Si no funcionaba, no le quedaba mas que matarlo. El no era de esos que sentían remordimiento al asesinar a alguien inocente, se sentía la peor de las mierdas y sin embargo lo seguía haciendo, ¿no era eso graciosícimo? No le convenían los testigos, mucho menos que vieran su rostro. De todas formas la fachada contribuía a la imagen. Pero un asesino a sueldo debía vestirse como se vestiría un asesino a sueldo. Su aire de chico malo con chamarra de cuero negra no dejaba muchas suposiciones a la imaginación. De cualquier forma, se acercó al último departamento del pasillo.

Ese debía ser.

No se tomó la molestia de tocar. La puerta estaba abierta.

Entró con cautela, apegándose a la pared. Observó el departamento y casi le da un ataque para ponerse a recoger todo ese basurero, ¿cómo podía una persona ser tan desordenada? Había comida en la mesa de la sala. Una pizza a medio comer en el sillón y un montón de vasos de plástico triturados en el suelo.

En la recámara estaba la computadora de escritorio en una página en blanco, como si se estuviera apunto de escribir algo. Mientras en el mueble reposaba una taza de leche con chocolate humeante. Como si todo hubiera quedado en pausa.

Rebuscó en las habitaciones más cercanas, la cocina, la otra recámara, pero nada. Escuchó un ligero alboroto en el baño y un grito que lo hizo ponerse en guardia, ahí debía estar.

"¡Ah, puta mierda!"

Gritaron. Levi enarcó una ceja y siguió su camino a baño. Abrió la puerta y pudo ver una silueta delgada y desnuda, estaba de espaldas frente a la bañera, murmurando todo tipo de groserías mierderas. Se metió a esta, haciendo caso omiso a su presencia, tenía una tele al lado y eso fue curioso.

"Maldita sea, espero que esta vez funcione."

Levi no sabía a lo que se refería, pero poco le importaba. Dio un paso al frente y se topó con un cable tensado, al hacer contacto, este se desconectó de la pared y al mismo tiempo el chico dio un grito desgarrador.

"¡Puta verga de mierda! ¿Ahora que pasa? ¿Esto es en serio?"

Levi miró al muchacho, dentro de la bañera, había metido la tele con el justo en el momento en el que él desconectó el cable. Y ahora se encontraba intentando darle una especie de lección, golpeándola.

"¡Agh!" Se haló los cabellos con frustración. Y por un momento, distraídamente se fijo en Levi, ¿desde cuando había estado ese sujeto con pinta de pandillero parado frente a su puerta?

Levi ya sentía los gritos de súplica en sus oídos, pero la reacción del chico lo deslocó. En vez de una mirada de cachorrito, era una de rencor. Se sorprendió, si. Pero pronto comenzó a chillar histéricamente.

"¿Que putas crees que haz hecho? ¡Vuelve e encender la maldita madre de mierda! ¿Uno ya no puede suicidarse en paz?"

Exclamó, alzando la minitele sobre su cabeza. Levi miró la tele y luego su arma. Por un momento la tele le pareció más mortífera.

"¿Por qué putas te quedas ahí? ¡Anda, conéctala! ¡Siempre es la misma mierda!"

Oh...pobre muchacho. Levi sintió compasión por él, y por una vez en su vida se tentó el corazón. Lo conectaría y le ahorraría el trabajo. Aún le pagarían, que era lo más importante, y la policía lo daría como un suicidio trágico.

Cosa trivial.

El hombre conectó el enchufe y la tele se encendió. En un programa de cocina. El castaño yacía sentado en la tina con las rodillas a la altura de su pecho y la tele entre él.

"Me cago en..." Se levantó bruscamente y tiró la tele al suelo. "¿Es putamente en serio?"

"Oh, putamente que si", murmuró Levi con cinismo. " Vaya jodida suerte que tienes, idiota. Ni si quiera puedes suicidarte, debes estar maldito."

"¿Y para que mierdas me dices algo que he sabido desde siempre? ¡No necesito de esto!" Exclamó alterado. Luego bajó sus ojos a la mano de Levi y notó algo que lo hizo abrir los ojos. "¡Tienes un arma! ¿Por fin alguien se amparo de mi sufrimiento y ha venido a sanarme?"

Juntó sus dos manos y miró hacia arriba. Levi enarcó una ceja y miró en dirección en la que el castaño lo hacía. ¿A qué carajos le estaba hablando? Aparte de suicida, loco.

"Nadie haría tal cosa, la gente sólo se preocupa por ella misma, no seas estúpido." Contestó sacando el papel de sus bolsillos traseros. "¿Jean Kirschtein?"

"¿Jean quien?"

"¿Eres Jean Kirschtein?"

"¿Que? ¡Oh, si, ese soy yo!" El chico miró a los lados y se salió de la bañera, aún desnudo. Levi hubiera disfrutado de la vista si fuera una mujer buenaza, pero no lo hizo. "Bien, ya que te sabes mi nombre y todo, ¿que esperas para disparar?" Preguntó ansioso.

Levi no se inmutó a la proposición y continuó leyendo la hoja.

"Te haz de hacer de muchos enemigos, ¿no es así?"

"¡Los suficientes como para divertirnos en un picnic! ¿Ya terminaste? ¿Puedes matarme ahora?"

"Ya veo...¿Conoces a Christa Renz?"

El muchacho hizo una mueca, no le cumplían su maldito deseo, ¿es que sólo no podía matarlo y ya?

"Ella y yo vamos de compras todos los fines de semana", contestó jovial.

Levi frunció los labios y sintió que algo cuadraba mal con esa historia.

"De compras...¿y no te ha pasado por la mente el tirártela?"

El chico de ojos verdes parpadeó varias veces.

"No."

"Oh, por su puesto que no, por que ya lo hiciste."

"¿Qué mierda?" Murmuró el joven y luego abrió aún más los ojos. "Ella no tiene pene."

"¿Pene?"

"Sólo me acostaría con alguien con pene."

"¿Que?"

El muchacho rodó los ojos.

"¿Que carajos pasa por las mentes de los asesinos seriales? ¿No piensan? No se si lo captaste o quieres que te lo explique con manzanitas, pero por si no lo sabes soy gay, marica, puñal, muerde almohadas o todos los jodidos sinónimos que pueda tener, ¿cómo voy yo a tirarme a Christa Renz?"

Levi intentó ignorar la incomodidad que le había producido la confesión del idiota y siguió con sus preguntas.

"Las cámaras cerca del hotel Rose captaron a Christa Renz y a un chico de su edad adentrarse al hotel. ¿Qué haría una chica con su amigo 'gay' en una zona de hoteles?"

"No sé...¿Jugar al billar?"

Levi en su casi momento de desesperación estuvo a punto de tomar la pistola y jalar del gatillo. Pero primero debía responder unas dudas.

"No estoy para juegos..."

"¿Y a mi me vez con cara de 'quiero jugar a las preguntas y respuestas'? Comprate un juego de mesa o el Jenga pink ya de perdida. Y volvamos a lo importante, ¿vas a disparar o no? Arruinaste mi décimo noveno intento de suicidio, ¿qué más podrías hacer?"

Levi no supo que hacer, en mucho tiempo. Nunca se había topado con alguien que se viera tan desesperado por que le disparara. Era todo un personaje.

"Tengo ordenes de matar a Jean Kirschtein, el que se tiró a la 'chica' de Ymir, ¿tú eres Jean Kirschtein?"

"¿Ymir? ¿_Esa_ Ymir? ¿La mafiosa? ¿La 'métete con mi barrio y te meteré un cañón por el culo'? ¿Esa Ymir?" Un brillo de espanto saltó sobre los ojos del otro y Levi comenzó a sospechar. " ¡Oh si! Soy yo. Mátame. Lo de ser gay era nada más puro cuento. Soy heterosexual, el más semental de todos. Me he tirado a tantas mujeres que ya ni me acuerdo de sus nombres. Y también me tiré a Christa, lo disfrutó mucho, ¡gritaba como gata en celo! Fue sexo salvaje y lo disfrute yo también, anda, dispara."

Levi ladeó la cabeza, tanteándole. Tenía dos opciones; podía creer lo que el idiota desnudo estaba diciendo, dispararle y así todos serían felices. O podía hacer más caso a su instinto que ahora le decía 'este idiota me está viendo la cara' e interrogarlo mas rudamente para sacarle la verdadera información.

El chico al tanto de ello, tuvo la necesidad de darle un mejor convencimiento a su argumento.

"Uy si, de verdad. Soy muy macho. Veo el futbol, y la lucha libre todas las noches..."

"¿En que canal?"

El moreno dudó un poco, y después con seguridad contestó.

"¿Tvq?"

"Uh, fallaste. Esa es la cadena de programas infantiles. Eres un muerde almohadas. Ahora dime en donde está Jean."

Mientras el chico salía de la bañera tuvo la decencia de cubrirse con una toalla.

"¿Qué harás si me niego? ¿Me matarás? Si es así puedo negarme de la forma más irritante que pueda, ¡lo prometo!"

Y Levi controló sus impulsos para no obedecer a su víctima.

"Cállate y camina, ¡las manos sobre tu cabeza!" Lo apuntó con el arma y el otro colocó las manos detrás de su nuca a regañadientes.

Lo llevó a su habitación y lo hizo sentarse en una silla.

"¿Tienes cinta?"

"En el segundo cajón del mueble al lado de la cama."

Levi sacó la cinta y comenzó a rodear con ella al chico, adheriendolo a la silla.

"¿Es esto necesario? Digo, no es como si quisiera escapar."

Levi cortó la cinta y la dejó en su lugar. Se sobó detrás de la nuca y miró el ordenador.

"¿sabes" La nota se escribe antes, no después."

"No pensaba escribir ninguna nota. Es que la mierda esa se me trabó y no pude sacarla de Word."

Debía de ser lo más surreal que le había pasado en su vida. Y mira que le habían pasado cosas surreales, como encontrarse a su última novia en la cama de una de sus víctimas. Anda que no era pequeño el mundo.

"¿En serio no me matarás?"

"De momento no, pero aún no lo descarto. Debo matar a Jean Kirschtein, ¿conoces a algún Jean Kirschtein?"

En el momento en que lo dijo, Levi supo que el moreno estaba ocultando algo. Podía no parecerlo por su pinta de matador -literal- pero el tenía un don. Podía leer a las personas. Era como un cursi sexto sentido que siempre había tenido, y que ahora no desaprovechaba de utilizar. El le ocultaba algo, lo sentía.

"No."

"¿Sabes que haré todo para descubrir la verdad, no?" Se acercó a su rostro. "Esta casa no es tuya. Los muebles son muy heteros y las cortinas son horrendas, ¿a quién me ocultas?"

"A nadie"

"¿Quien es Jean Kirschtein?"

"¿A quien le importa eso?" Se movió incómodo a los lados. "Mátame a mi, ellos creen que yo soy Jean, ¿hay algo más que debería afectarte?"

"Ah, pero se darán cuenta. Sabrán la verdad y no sólo me matarán a mi, sino a tu amiguito."

"¿Quien?"

"Mi remplazo", se subió de hombros. "Y a diferencia de ti, yo le tengo un poco de estima a mi vida mierdera. Así que coopera."

El castaño se volteó a un lado y apretó los labios, negándose a pronunciar una palabra. A Levi le hubiera parecido adorable, si no fuera por una ira letal que comenzó a crecer en su interior.

"Habla"

"No quiero. No tendrás remedio mas que matarme", y sonrió con estupidez.

"¿Sabes que puedo torturarte de las formas más horribles que se me puedan ocurrir? Puedo arrancarte las uñas una por una cada que te niegues a la pregunta. Si lo sigues haciendo hará que te las comas..."

Levi se detuvo cuando miró los ojos verdes cristalinos y ensanchados, casi lagrimeando. Se había asqueado por la idea de comer sus propias uñas. Venga que había intentado suicidarse, pero en cada uno de sus intentos, siempre había decidido menospreciar el dolor físico.

Había optado por las pastillas, pero en vez de causarle una linda muerte mientras dormía, su casera entró toda alterada derribando la puerta alardeando sobre el porque el pago de la renta se había atrasado, y cuando lo vio ahí dormido, fingió demencia y lo llevó al hospital. Sólo para que le pagara su dinero.

Lo intentó como unas siete veces. Y todas fallaron.

Levi suspiró y se puso la pistola en el pantalón puso un pie fuera de la habitación, no sin antes callar esa boca ruidosa metiéndole un calcetín.

"Te quedarás ahí hasta que averigüe lo que quiero, buen chico." Le tanteó la cabeza.

"¡No joy unm duto pegho!"

Levi buscó en todas las habitaciones de nuevo. Tratando de encontrar algún documento que le sirviera para identificar al leal chico. Porque ante todo era leal. Ya había pocas personas así en el mundo y se aliviaba de haber encontrado uno de esos cuantos, sería una lástima si lo matara.

Pero detuvo su búsqueda al oír un fuerte golpe proveniente de la habitación. Frunciendo el ceño se adentró a esta de nuevo. Seguramente el idiota había tratado de escapar estampándose contra la pared para que la silla se rompiera. Y funcionaba, lo sabía por experiencia propia.

La escena que se imagino estuvo un poco más menos patética que esta. El chico estaba boca abajo, con el culo elevado y la silla hecha pedazos.

"¿Qué? ¿Intentaste saltar por la ventana? ¿Creíste que así te salvarías de esta?"

El moreno aún adolorido sentó su culo en el piso con dificultad y miró a Levi con el ceño fruncido. Levi casi, casi curvaba sus labios en una diminuta sonrisa.

"Oh, ya veo. Intentaste saltar por la ventana a ver si tenía algo de suerte y lograbas partirte la cabeza, ¿no es cierto?" Le dio una mirada cínica. "¿No notaste que el vidrio está polarizado y es imposible de romper arrojando un cuerpo flacucho y desnutrido como el tuyo?"

"Eren Jaeger. Me llamo Eren Jaeger", apretó sus labios y miró a otro lado, en vano ocultando su rostro lleno de vergüenza.

"Oh, ya veo...Pues tendré que llevarte conmigo, Eren. Tú y yo tenemos que aclaras algunas cosas."

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Neee, neee ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó mi intento de comedia con toques de humor negro y sátiro? Lo releí y lo estimé un poco xD Por cierto, para los que esperan el nuevo capitulo de Mi mascota sufrida ya sólo me faltan algunas cuantas páginas y lo subiré uno de estos días.<strong>_

_**Y para terminar, ¿un review? ¡Díganme su dudas! Y yo se las responderé con mucho gusto :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Estoy putamente feliz, ustedes son lo máximo :3**

**CAPÍTULO II**

**.**

**¿Triste? Velo desde un punto de vista cómico**

…

"Vaya que eres estúpido"

"¡Deja de repetirlo!" Infló los mofletes y miró al azabache detenidamente. "¿Lo harás, si o no?"

"No tendría porqué hacerlo, no eres Kirschtein", respondió Levi y salió de la habitación, no sin antes quitarle todo tipo de objetos punzo cortantes y peligrosos que estuvieran a su alcance.

Había estado teniendo una especie de insomnio.

Era una jodida migraña lo que no lo dejaba dormir. Tal vez era exagerado pero debía estar al pendiente. No era que fuera un jodido paranoico, no obstante las circunstancias eran ridículas. De haberlo predicho desde antes, ahora no estaría lidiando con ese jodido dolor de cabeza. ¿Cómo una persona podía causarle tantos estragos a nivel personal en menos de una semana? ¡El mundo había enloquecido! ¿No era de suponerse que el que debería estar atemorizado y a alerta, era el secuestrado? Con una mierda. Y no era que Levi tuviera ese tipo de temor. El único 'temor' que había experimentado hasta ahora, era cuando algún anciano se subía al autobús y el se debatía si cederle el asiento o hacerse de la vista pendeja. Al diablo, nunca lo hacía de todas formas.

Estaba alerta, ya que se cuidaba de su propia seguridad o de la intactividad de su hogar. ¡Mierda que era torpe! No quería que rompiera otro de sus jarrones o se le ocurría hacerle un hoyo más grande a su sofá...joder.

Su maldito sofá.

Fue algo imposible de olvidar. Ocurrió la mañana siguiente en la que se llevó al crio a su casa. De hecho si se opuso un tanto cuando le dijo que se lo llevaría. Si un tanto podría considerarse al haber recurrido a ponerle en la nariz un pañuelo con cloroformo. Cayó de frente y se quedó ahí tirado. Hizo cara de repulsión notando que aún estaba desnudo, estando conforme de que al menos tenía un trasero bien formado y lo vistió con unos pantalones entubados de color negro y una camisa blanca. Estaba seguro de que esa ropa si era suya, los pantalones eran muy ajustados y lo hacían ver muy gay.

Lo llevó por la calle como un buen amigo llevaría a su otro buen amigo cuando este acababa de quedar hasta la madre al punto de desmayarse.

Eso lo tenía que aclarar como una historia divertida cada que notaba una mirada más allá de la curiosidad, cuando lo miraban raro. El taxista que paró en la esquina se lo tragó e incluso ofreció llevarlo gratis a su casa. Si, todos eran unos ingenuos muy estúpidos, y Levi un aprovechado.

Llegó a su puerta y agarró al chico echándoselo a la espalda como un costal de papas. Sacó las llaves y abrió la cerradura emitiendo un suspiro aliviado al ver que todo seguía intacto. Tomó a Eren por la parte baja de sus jeans (el trasero) y lo aventó a donde cayera.

Bostezó y se fue a dar una ducha.

Al día siguiente Levi se levantó con el ceño fruncido. Carajo, ni somnoliento podía quitarse esa cara de drogadicto con favoritismo en la marihuana. Se pasó su mano por la cara arrastrándola hacia abajo, se paró y se metió al baño a asearse.

Mientras cepillaba sus dientes y continuaba sin descamorrar su expresión, un ruido reclamó su atención en su sala. Se enjuagó la boca con rapidez y fue a ver que pasaba.

Lo había olvidado, tal vez el mocoso ya se había despertado. Se paró en medio de la estancia y miró alrededor, vaya que era rápido. Debía pesar en un modo de descubrirlo, que él mismo se delatara. Ladeó su cabeza y entrecerró los ojos. Los labios le temblaron reprimiendo una ligera sonrisa que añoraba por salir.

"Puta mierda...¿Dónde se metió la pasiva?"

Murmuró con cautela. Un gemido con ofensa (muy gay) se escapó de los labios de Eren.

"¿Qué intentas hacer con eso? ¿Tienes una perra idea de cuanto puto dinero gasté en esa mierda?"

Se giró y vio de frente al moreno castaño. Sostenía con las dos manos un jarrón elevado sobre su cabeza. El pretendía lanzárselo.

"Eh...yo..." El miró a los lados y torció una sonrisa. Bajó el jarrón y comenzó a girarlo entre sus manos pretendiendo verse como iluminado. " Es que es muy hermoso, siempre me gustaron las artesanías japonesas..."

"Es chino."

Eren se puso blanco e hizo una mueca de lado. Puta madre.

"¿Chino? Jaja...¿Qué mas da? Todos los asiáticos son iguales..."

Levi hizo una expresión lo más parecida a una lastimera .

"Se supone que eres mi víctima, creo que lo más creíble es que te ate o te encierre en algún lugar oscuro."

De hecho, Levi nunca había hecho algo así. No era un secuestrador y tampoco sabía torturar, al menos que hablaran de una paliza. Pero estaba seguro de que el chico no lo dudaría. Eren puso cara de mujer con cólicos extremos.

"¡Por favor! ¡No a la silla!" Y lo decía en serio, algunas astillas se habían clavado en su trasero el día anterior cuando se estrelló en la pared, sin mencionar el dolor de culo que esto le produjo.

No supo en que momento sucedió, pero sucedió. Eren dejó resbalar el jarrón y este se estrelló contra el piso, rompiéndose en pedacitos.

"¿Qué putas?"

"¡Hijo de la mierda!"

Gritó con drama y se fue a la pared a darse topes en la frente. Y levi ya sentía su cabeza doler desde tan temprano.

"¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! ¡No quise hacerlo, de verdad!" Sollozó aún cómicamente. "¿Por qué no me matas y ya?"

Levi abrió la boca mostrando un poco los dientes. Se acercó a Eren y lo haló por los cabellos.

"¡Ah! ¡Duele, duele, duele!"

El hombre mayor, aún sujetándolo de la mata castaña, lo arrojó al sofá. Sin ver como el otro cayó en él. Se volteó y comenzó a hablar.

"Escucha, estúpido mocoso suicida. No te traje aquí por que quisiera, si no porque me conviene. No puedo dejarte allá para que te maten y me dejen sin información y luego vengan aquí a matarme a mi también, ¿lo entiendes? Así que no estoy para aguantar tus pendejadas ni tus torpezas. No te conviene demasiado que trates de evadir la situación. Por lo tanto no quiero que vuelvas a hacer otra de esas..."

Suspiró y se volteó a ver a Eren y un apenas visible tic en el ojo lo hizo entrecerrar la mirada. Mierda, lo hubiera matado desde la noche anterior.

"¿Qué le haz hecho a mi maldito sofá?"

Atacó, gruñendo.

"¡No lo hice a propósito, te lo juro! Es que me arrojaste y caí de cabeza y no sé...de alguna forma atravesé la tela y no sé...tal vez deberías haberte comprado uno de mejor calidad y..."

Levi gruñó, hastiado. Se tapó la cara con ambas manos y se dejó caer sentado en el sillón al lado de Eren. El de ojos verdes dio un brinco y casi temblaba. El azabache hizo la cabeza hacia atrás.

"Dime, si te arrojé de cabeza, ¿porqué putas no te moriste con el maldito cuello fracturado?"

"Suelo ser muy rígido", se encogió de hombros. "Y tengo una suerte demasiado perra."

"¡No te lo creo!" Replicó sarcástico. "Ahora coopera y trae la cuerda."

Eren lo miró con los ojos a medio cerrar.

"¿No me atarás a la silla?"

"Procuraré compadecerme de ti y mantenerte en el duro y frío piso."

Eren por alguna razón asintió con emoción y Levi aumentó sus expectativas de que el chico era muy estúpido.

"¿Dónde está?"

"Allá", señaló al marco de la ventana.

Eren se acercó sudando nervioso y tomó la cuerda.

"¿Por qué alguien tendría una cuerda de este tipo en su casa?" Se quejó tambaleándose y miró al lugar de donde había sacado la cuerda. "También tienes un alambre de púas, ¿qué clase de trabajo tienes?"

Levi enarcó una ceja.

"¿Que crees que soy? ¿Un vendedor de bienes raíces? ¿Un cocinero de repostería que vende pastelillos decorados gaymente?" Murmuró irónico y Eren infló los mofletes.

"Yo sólo decía, creí que no eras torturador."

"No lo soy. Eso es sólo para emergencias como ahora."

Eren puso cara de espanto.

"¿Quieres decir que me atarás con el alambre?"

"Si no te callas será el alambre y te colgaré del techo."

En un momento, Eren ya estaba atado con las manos a los costados y la cuerda rodeándole todo el dorso. Hubiera sido más práctico atarlo por las muñecas atrás de la espalda y los pies. Pero era jodidamente divertido verlo sufrir de esa forma.

"¿Tienes algún parentesco con él?"

"Ummm, no precisamente."

"Oh, ¿son novios?"

"¿Que?" Eren pareció asqueado. "Ni de coño."

"¿Entonces?"

"Nada, sigue intentando más tarde, tomaré una siesta." Se acurrucó en el suelo dándole la espalda a Levi.

Levi no se mostró muy interesado y siguió la vista fija en su laptop. Estaba revisando el expediente de Eren Jaeger. Ya que el que le habían mandado anteriormente si era el de Jean Kirschtein, pero con la foto de Eren. Ese par ya se había puesto de acuerdo para cambiar sus informaciones, sabían lo que podría ocurrir. Pero puta mierda, si el expediente de Jean lo hacía quererse tirarse de un edificio, éste lo hacía querer tirarse desde un avión.

"Jodida mierda, ¿cómo puedes haberte metido en tantos problemas siendo aún un mocoso? ¡Apenas tienes veinte!"

Veinte...demasiado joven. Aún era un adolescente.

"Mala suerte, supongo..."

Escuchó la voz dolida de Eren haciendo que Levi se parara de su asiento.

"Oh, entonces deberías pensar en matarte..."

Escuchó al chico gruñir y cambió su dirección al baño.

"¿Me estás jodiendo?"

"No, sólo comienzo a entender porqué haces lo que haces", se paró frente a la puerta. "¿Pero sabes?" Giró del pomo. "¡No en mi jodida casa!"

Exclamó con un tic en el ojo.

Ah dios, ¿qué hubiera pasado si no llegaba a tiempo? Fue y lo sacó de la tina que estaba casi llena al tope.

"¡Cof, cof...put...cof...a mierd...cof...a!"

Esa fue la segunda vez que evitó que el chico se matara, sólo que ahora había sido conscientemente. Eren estaba engurruñado en el rincón del cuarto de Levi con una toalla en la cabeza, la ropa mojada y un puchero exagerado.

Levi lo vio de reojo.

"No hagas rabietas innecesarias", mencionó cuando Eren le devolvió la mirada con desdén. "Dime, ¿porqué te empeñas en esconder a alguien como Jean?"

Eren pasó su cara a confusión y mirando el suelo se quedó callado.

"No tengo tanto tiempo como crees", añadió con voz fastidiada. "Coopera de una vez."

"Um"

Eso fue lo único que salió de sus labios y recargó su cabeza en la pared, Levi rodó los ojos.

"Ey", llamó Eren después de varios minutos. "¿Matar gente es divertido?"

"No lo sé", respondió Levi calmado.

"¿Cómo podrías no saberlo? Por algo debes de dedicarte a eso."

Esperen...¿desde cuando lo tuteaba?

"Dinero", contestó escueto.

"¿Y no te sientes mal?"

"No, casi todas las personas que he matado son bastante malas."

"¿Y eso no te hace a ti una mala persona?"

"No me siento culpable, mi cliente juzga, yo no. Además, es él quien me paga."

Sintió un gemido cansado de Eren, ¿que intentaba decirle exactamente?

"¿Y si...?" Se aclaró la garganta. "¿Y si la persona a la que te mandaron a matar no hizo algo tan malo y en el fondo, _muy en el fondo_, tiene buen corazón?"

"No importa, no es mi asunto", lo miró por unos segundos cuando Eren le devolvió la mirada. "Para Ymir, si Jean hizo algo malo, entonces hizo algo malo y me pagarán por matarlo, no puedo entender como es que lo defiendes tanto si..."

"El es algo así como mi mejor amigo", murmuró repentinamente.

"¿Algo así?"

"Tal vez sea por costumbre", se encogió de hombros. "El siempre hace cosas estúpidas y es muy cínico al respecto, pero esta vez decidió huir y me pidió a mi que lo ayudara."

Siempre fue así. El y Jean eran amigos de la infancia, no se habían separado desde entonces. Sin embargo, ambos crecieron y se convirtieron en personas muy distintas, pero los recuerdos de niños les impedían separarse y estaban juntos a pesar de no coincidir la mayor parte del tiempo. Jean no era tan buen amigo que digamos, el lo criticaba todo el tiempo.

Que si Eren se conseguía un novio pandillero :

"Irás a la cárcel"

Y iba a la cárcel, por que su novio se metía en problemas y de alguna forma el culpable terminaba siendo él.

Que si Eren lograba tener un novio 'normal' :

"Es heterosexual, se dará cuenta cuando te bese"

Era heterosexual, pero no se detuvo hasta que estuvieron a punto de intimar.

Que si Eren 'intentaba' tener una novia :

"Ella es lesbiana"

Puta madre, era lesbiana. Le dijo que sólo estuvo con él porque su cara de niña le había atraído y que gracias a eso se dio cuanta de que era del otro bando. Así era él, decía las cosas sin importar lo que Eren estaba sintiendo, y lo peor de todo, era que el maldito bastardo siempre terminaba riéndose a carcajadas viriles de la mala suerte de su 'amigo'.

"Si no ha sido tan buen amigo como dices, ya dime donde está"

"Pero si no he dicho nada..." Murmuró el castaño confundido.

"¿Qué me dices del extracto de novela que me acabas de contar justo ahora", Levi alzó su ceja y la otra se quedó quieta. Eren se quedó fijamente viendo las cejas de Levi, no había visto gesto más perfecto en alguien, las cejas estaban muy bien acomodadas y...

"¿Qué dijiste?" Se moría de la vergüenza. "¿Volví a decir mis pensamientos en voz alta?" Sollozó con una cara cómica.

Los labios de Levi estaban temblando ligeramente y estuvo a punto de...

"Mierda, no", se agarró la cabeza con una mano. "Quédate ahí e intenta no tocar nada o ya sabes lo que podría pasarte"

"¿Que?" Murmuró ignorando el comentario. "¿Tan tarde es?"

"Ya te lo advertí"

Se paró y se metió a su cama.

…

"Pe...pero...¿no cree que es demasiado pronto? Sólo han pasado cinco días y..."

"Ella está impaciente, y sabes que este caso es algo especial, no podemos darnos el lujo de tomarnos el tiempo que se nos de la gana. Tienes que ir con él para hacérselo saber."

"¿No es muy apresurado?"

"Ella podría hacernos trizas en unos instantes, deja de poner excusas."

La mujer miró a los lados nerviosa.

"No entiendo porqué Levi aún no manda el reporte, debe estar ocupado en otros asuntos, tú sabes como es el..."

"Hanji", la castaña maldijo en voz baja y miró al hombre tras el escritorio. "Esto no es un juego, sabíamos lo que podría causar el hacer un trato con esa mujer, por eso mandamos a Levi a cumplir el trabajo, el es el mejor y algo está pasando ya que el reporte no ha sido enviado. Ve a buscarlo y averigua que está pasando, ¿quieres?"

"Bien, Erwin"

Salió de la oficina a paso lento.

Sólo esperaba que Levi si hubiera cumplido con el encargo.

…

"¿En qué pensabas?"

Eren miró a otro lado.

"Deberías saberlo"

"Si, lo sé. Pero, ¿tienes que intentarlo cada que se te presenta la oportunidad? Joder, ya ni siquiera puedo dejarte entrar a la cocina."

"La cocina es un buen lugar", susurró infantilmente. "Hay muchas posibilidades ahí."

"No quiero que haya un cadáver homosexual en mi cocina, ¿lo entiendes? Olería mal", estiró su mano y agarró la muñeca de Eren. "Creí que no te gustaba el dolor..."

"¿Cómo lo sabes si nunca lo mencioné?" Dijo sonrojado. "Estoy desesperado"

"Oh, ¿de verdad?" Dijo sarcástico y agarró una botella con agua oxigenada y la vertió sobre la herida.

"¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Pudiste avisarme", se quejó retorciéndose.

"Si te hubiera avisado habrías armado una escena". Añadió mientras vendaba la muñeca. Eren lo observaba de cerca.

"¿Sabes? En realidad eres bastante amable...¡Hijo de...!"

Levi había presionado su pulgar con mucha intención sobre la cortada.

"Eres tan malo..."

En un rápido movimiento, Levi tomó un cuchillo -el que había usado Eren- y lo lanzó por detrás de él.

"Oh dios, ¿y ahora que?" Eren redució sus ojos.

"¡Levi, pudiste haberme matado! Maldito infelíz..."

Hanji salió de detrás de la puerta con una imagen muy cohibida.

"Cállate y dime a qué viniste..."

Arrebató de las manos de la mujer una manzana roja que estaba a punto de morder y la puso en su mesa.

"Oh eso..."Murmuró nerviosa y se fijó en Eren. "Levi, ¿quién es él?"

Levi miró a Eren de reojo y luego a Hanji.

"Es mi sirviente, limpia la casa"

Eren puso cara ofendida y Levi lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Limpia mi cuarto ahora, dejaste todo en desastre"

Eren, aún con una interrogante en su cabeza fue e hizo lo que el azabache le pedía.

"¿Y ahora que?"

Fue lo único que Eren escuchó decir a Levi antes de encerrarse en su cuarto.

…

Se acurrucó en el piso frío e intentó conciliar sueño, pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Levi había durado demasiado con esa mujer allá afuera.

"No es asunto mio, no es asunto mio"

Intentó convencerse de eso y cerró los ojos.

Más tarde, escuchó como la puerta era lentamente abierta. Sabia quien era y se quedó quieto. Pero fue sorpresa cuando lo tomaron del hombro y lo voltearon bruscamente y se encimaron en él. Sintió algún objeto rozarle el cuello y empezó a temblar.

"Levi...¿Qué haces?"

Su mirada era tan fría y tan indiferente.

"Debo hacerlo, ya me diste bastantes problemas. No importa que no seas Jean, ellos siguen creyendo que si lo eres. No tengo nada que perder."

"¿En verdad lo vas a hacer?"

Por alguna razón no le gustaba lo que estaba pasando.

_Continuará..._

Muajajajajajaja siento que este fic tendrá poquitos capítulos, no sé, máximo diez y mínimo cinco, ¿ustedes que quieren? Lo que la mayoría decida u.u

Me siento halagada, brothers, ustedes son lo máximo, voy a llorar xD No pensé recibir tantos comentarios en el primer capítulo ;A; Espero que vuelvan a comentar y así seré felíz y les daré muchos regalos (no es cierto, pero comenten de todas formas) xD


End file.
